


一朵鸢尾花

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 谁叫你偏要去碰那朵花。





	一朵鸢尾花

茂丘西奥坐在家门前，怀里抱着一束有些萎了的紫鸢尾，等着舅舅来接他。

茂丘西奥小时候最喜欢玩捉迷藏的游戏，捉迷藏的时候他最喜欢躲在柜子里，每次都躲，因为可以从缝里面看到女人先查看了窗帘后面、被子里、床底下，然后在房里慢慢踱步，着急又伤心地轻喊：“茂丘西奥，你在哪里呀？我的茂丘西奥到底在哪里呀？”然后她会走向柜子，一边说着：“我的茂丘西奥在不在这里呢？”茂丘西奥就偷偷笑。当她打开柜门的时候，茂丘西奥会冲出来抱住女人的脖子，女人会亲吻他的脸蛋，把他抱起来转圈：“原来你在这里呀！我的小宝贝在这里呀！”

茂丘西奥叫女人“妈妈”。女人喜欢穿紫色的裙子，她拉着茂丘西奥走在路上时，地上和船上的人都停下来看她，但她把头昂得高高的，看也不看他们一眼。女人会穿着紫色的绣着鸢尾的丝绸睡裙，倚在床上为茂丘西奥读诗，黑色的卷发披散下来好似波浪，他用手指绕着头发打卷儿，女人就笑着吻他的手。女人连和男人做爱时都是优雅的，洁白纤细的脖颈天鹅一样高高仰起，不紧不慢的呻吟声带着尾韵，绿色的眼睛半眯起来，带着惑人的眼神转过脸来轻笑，茂丘西奥也在黑暗中微笑。

叫做“爸爸”的男人经常不在家，他不和茂丘西奥玩游戏，他讨厌捉迷藏。有一次茂丘西奥难过得发出了声音，男人循声而来一把打开柜门时表情让茂丘西奥很害怕，他看起来想要杀了他似的，而男人带回来的不认识的女人发出刺耳的轻笑。后来茂丘西奥被关在门外，听到门内传来的争吵、叫骂和哭泣声。女人坐在床上低着头哭，茂丘西奥走过去，被她一把推开，她狠狠瞪着他：“滚开！你这小畜生！你身体里流着肮脏的······”女人顿住了，看着坐在地上的茂丘西奥，愣住了，表情突然变得无比悲伤，她过去抱起他：“我的茂丘西奥，我的宝贝，我爱你，我爱你的……”女人伏在他肩头抽噎，茂丘西奥抱紧了她。

不知道什么时候起，男人渐渐地消失了。而女人经常斜倚在躺椅上，手里晃着酒杯，痴痴地瞧着窗外。窗下植了丛紫鸢尾，在威尼斯被水冲刷的贫瘠土地里竟长得无比旺盛，花儿开了一丛又一丛，花开得越多女人酒喝得也越多，醉得脸颊上红晕不退，望着茂丘西奥笑。她轻轻地呢喃：“我的爱人呀，你为什么要背叛我？”

酒精吞噬着女人的神智，她有时候对茂丘西奥很好，给他唱歌听，有时候她根本认不出他。在女人快要永远不再清醒时，人们从花丛底下扒出来一具尸体。女人上了绞刑架，谋害了伯爵丈夫，纵使她是维罗纳城主的姐姐也难逃一死。茂丘西奥在行刑台前边站着，仰头愣愣地瞧着套索套到女人的脖子上。女人看着他，慢慢勾起嘴角，眼睛弯得半眯起来，朝他露出一个大大的笑容，茂丘西奥也不由自主地看着她笑。踏板打开了，女人落了下去。她闭上了眼睛，没有挣扎，没有抽搐，舌头也没有伸出来，女人就这样微笑着优雅地死去了。

茂丘西奥低头闻了闻怀里从窗下拾回来的花，很香，像女人头发里的味道。

马车停下来了，下来了茂丘西奥的舅舅。他的眼睛和她的不像，茂丘西奥想。男人看到他怀里的花，愣了愣。舅舅蹲下来扶着他的肩膀温声说话，茂丘西奥听着，眨着眼睛，不出声。被仆人抱上马车时，茂丘西奥想起女人临死前那个笑容来，他扶着车门转过身，模仿着女人的样子，朝身后露出一个笑，他的舅舅脸色发白，看起来被吓到了。那束花在去维罗纳的路途中，因为缺少水分和养料，枯死在茂丘西奥怀里。

维罗纳，维罗纳，这座城市是那么的不同。它不像威尼斯，威尼斯是由水组成的，而维罗纳由蓝色和红色绘就。蓝色，蓝色，冷郁的蓝色，红色，红色，浓烈的红色。他们融起来会是紫色，但他们永远也不会相融。

提拜尔特站在摆满了花的架子前，目光来来回回地逡巡。本来想买朵玫瑰送给朱丽叶，可今天花店里的红玫瑰竟然卖完了，他只好去挑其他的花，但看了半天也没选好，那些花都太普通，不如玫瑰好看。

他看到一支鸢尾，插在瓶子里，就插着那么一支，孤零零的，但他看了两眼，就挪不动脚了。它的花瓣颜色是很深的紫色，比他见过的所有接近于蓝色的紫鸢尾都要深，而且花瓣饱满，挺直着张开，上面还带着晶莹的露水。他把它抽出来，微小的水珠滚落到他手上，微凉的湿润触感。然后他看到另一边站着人盯着他瞧。

一个年轻的男孩儿，黑色头发像小羊羔一样卷曲，长到肩头，细软妥帖地趴在后颈上，棕绿色的眼睛直直地看着他手里的花。“你也想要这个？”提拜尔特朝他扬了扬手里的东西，但对方只是微微抬起头看了看他，目光又落回到紫色的花瓣上。他绕过架子，来到那孩子面前，把花递到他面前，又问：“你要这个吗？”对方还是盯着花朵，不说话。他只好上前一步，把花儿插到面前人的衣襟上。男孩儿抬起头，没明白过来似的呆呆盯着他瞧，过了一会儿，慢慢开口：“那是最后一朵鸢尾花……”提拜尔特耸了耸肩：“是啊，你想要就给你啦。”

三天后，提拜尔特迷迷糊糊听到窗外传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后一个小影子出现在窗框上，梆梆梆地敲。接着一根细细的手指从缝隙里伸进来，灵巧地一挑，没用心扣上的锁扣就“吧嗒”一声开了，茂丘西奥泥鳅一样滑进来，不带一点声响地落到地上，好像浑身都没有重量似的。还未等他反应过来，对方就直奔他而来。提拜尔特赶紧开口阻止他：“喂……别穿鞋上床，等等，你干吗？”

对方立即甩掉鞋子，然后掀开被子钻了进来。这孩子凉得像块冰，侧躺着，枕头上的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。他被对面直勾勾的视线盯得不舒服，往后挪了挪，干咳了两声：“你不应该随便跑到陌生人的房间里，还钻进被窝里……更别提你一开始还想穿着鞋上床。”“你不是陌生人，我认识你，”男孩儿咧开嘴，八颗牙齿都露出来，“你给过我一朵鸢尾花。”

提拜尔特又想教育他：“你连我的名字都不知道。”男孩儿看着他说：“我正等你告诉我呐。”他只好告诉他：“提拜尔特·卡普莱。”“茂丘西奥。”对方凑近了他，“我很冷，我能抱着你吗？”他根本不在乎他是否拒绝似的，八爪鱼一样缠上来，把自己贴得紧紧的。“你的姓氏呢？你为什么不回家去？”提拜尔特被他冰得不舒服，对方却只是在他脖颈处蹭了蹭，小声咕哝：“我睡着了。”

那之后他和这位亲王的侄子渐渐熟络起来，或者说，茂丘西奥主动亲近他。和提拜尔特以为的“朋友”关系不尽相同，对方的姿态实在是有些太过亲昵了，倒教他受宠若惊了。而茂丘西奥似乎从来不觉得这样有什么不对，他也只能让他的房里常常溜进来一个小身影，作弄他室内的陈设。

当他回到房里，看到窗户半开着，或者床单上留了几个鞋印，他就知道茂丘西奥又偷偷进来过了。有时候他的花瓶里会多一朵鸢尾花，和他在花店见到的那支差不多。后来他有机会去到亲王的府邸时，的确在花园里见到那么一丛紫鸢尾。茂丘西奥却总避免谈及这个，提拜尔特问他园丁用了什么法子时也只是笑而不语。

茂丘西奥过了十一岁就开始疯长，趴在桌子上哼哼，喊胳膊疼。医生捏了捏他的手脚，又量了量他的个子，断定只是长得太快，给开了瓶味道恶心的药，还嘱咐他多喝牛奶。他才不要喝那些个反胃的玩意儿，都是偷偷倒在花盆里。胳膊还是疼，但只要女人亲一亲他疼的地方，用头发拨弄他的皮肤，他就痒得咯咯笑起来，也忘了疼了。

他还是喜欢玩捉迷藏的游戏，但现在人多了，他可以和女人一起藏着。他们躲在柜子里，女人揽住他，柔软的，带着花香的蓬松卷发盖在他脸上，弄得他鼻子痒痒的，想打喷嚏。女人偷笑，你可别出声啊。“我才不会出声，”他低笑着反驳，“我玩过好多次了。”

有细碎的脚步声临近了，他们都屏住了呼吸。柜子被打开，班伏里奥惊讶地叫：“茂丘西奥！你怎么躲在这里？……怎么还在衬衫外面穿睡袍？”茂丘西奥神秘地笑笑：“我在玩捉迷藏呀。”

他决定去找提拜尔特。自从他开始和蒙太古家的班伏里奥玩到一起，提拜尔特就渐渐不高兴起来。简直可笑，仅仅因为姓氏，还有那莫名其妙的世仇，他们还没学会长大就先学会了仇恨。提拜尔特真是白白长了十六年。

路上走着走着，又忍不住拐到河边，正是各色鱼类繁殖的时节，靠岸的水里满是细细小小的透明鱼苗。他在旁边掘了个坑，一条沟将水引进来，那群无知的头索动物就摇摇摆摆地游进来，茂丘西奥等进来的够多了，把道口堵上，找了个盆儿，舀了满满一盆的鱼仔带给提拜尔特。

“你喝吗？”他问，“威尼斯有些夫人会喝这个，还有蝌蚪，说能美容。”提拜尔特露出嫌鄙的神色：“不要。要喝你自己喝。”他用手搅弄着水，看鱼苗在他手里惊惶逃窜。眼珠转来转去，转到桌子上放着的一条项链上，粘在了上面。

“那个是什么？”他问，提拜尔特顺着他的目光看过去。“哦，这个，”提拜尔特走过去拿起项链，轻轻抚了抚，“是我母亲留给我的。”茂丘西奥转头去看地上的水盆，把鱼仔一条一条捞起来，用两根手指捏爆，很小的一堆肠子挤出来，不一会儿就捏出一小滩浮在水面。捏着捏着，他又笑起来，开始声音很小，渐渐变得大起来，笑得往后仰躺在地上，捂住肚子，浑身颤抖，从打跌的牙齿间泄露出丝丝气音。提拜尔特被吓到了：“你怎么了？”他大口喘着气，眼泪都笑出来，撑起身来看向提拜尔特：“对不住啊，我有癫痫。”“啊？”提拜尔特愣了愣，把他弄起来搁到床上，疑惑不已，“真是癫痫？”“对啊，”他笑得眉眼都弯起来，“我喘不过来气啦，能不能拜托你往我嘴里吹口气啊？”

提拜尔特犹豫了一下，真的捧住他下巴要凑上前去，茂丘西奥伸手按在他后脑，抬起头用力地咬了上去，铁锈味弥漫在打着战的唇齿间，对方因受惊和疼痛发出一声嘶吼，用力推开了他。“你疯了！”提拜尔特按着流血嘴唇惊魂未定看他，茂丘西奥伸出舌头将嘴角血迹舔去，笑得露出两颗虎牙：“对啦，癫痫就是种疯病呀。”

提拜尔特在夜色里行走，弯细的冷物投下惨白的光，高悬的黑幕后藏满了密密麻麻的偷窥眼睛。有隐隐约约的脚步声挂在身后，轻细得像一串沾在裤脚上的草蔓。实在不耐烦，他停下来等身后的人走近。“喔，提拜尔特，”那人装模作样地说，“真巧啊。”

不知从什么时候起，茂丘西奥渐渐和他疏远，转而和蒙太古的人混在一起。他的“癫痫”也时常发作，两人已经许久没有正常的交谈，而是以挑衅和斗殴代替。“干吗？”他皱起眉看着对方。“哦，没什么……你想去看看我的花吗？”茂丘西奥又朝他笑，隐隐透着些古怪，“唔，就是你当初给我的那朵，我把它泡在一种药水里，能一直开着……你想去看看吗？”

他确信这家伙是在胡诌，但他此刻确实是跟着茂丘西奥走了。对方的脚步轻盈而迅捷，根本没费心往后看一眼他是否跟上来。茂丘西奥带他直接从正门进去，大摇大摆的，也不顾忌有无旁人看见，但推开自己房间的门时却做贼一样小心翼翼。

茂丘西奥亲自去点壁炉，他打量着四周，更加确定根本没有花这回事。茂丘西奥站起来，呆呆地盯了一会儿渐渐燃起来的火苗，走到穿衣镜前开始脱衣服。外套，衬衫，裤子，一件一件扔到地上，提拜尔特拧着眉毛看他，茂丘西奥居然在衣服里面穿了一件女式睡裙。

“提拜尔特。”茂丘西奥突然出声，“你愿意留下来吗？”“什么？”他疑惑道。对方从镜子里含笑看他：“你爱朱丽叶吗？你爱朱丽叶……是不是？”他抿起嘴，不想回答这个问题。“那就是爱了……你终究还是要离开……”茂丘西奥伸手去碰镜子，额头抵在上面，叹息般喃喃：“我的爱人呀，你为什么要背叛我？”他开始笑起来，发着抖慢慢滑落下去，把脸贴在冰凉的玻璃上，呼出的热气在上面染出一片水雾，镜子里的脸看不清了。

“你的癫痫又犯了吗？”提拜尔特冷冷问道。茂丘西奥像是突然从梦中惊醒了似的，轻快地笑起来，站起来去倒了杯酒，伸直手臂递给他：“你要不要？”他有些迟疑，对方的举动实在太过反常。见他不接，茂丘西奥便仰头将酒液倒入口中，揽住他脖颈贴上来。

提拜尔特一时无措地接下茂丘西奥渡过来的这口酒，慌乱之下咬到对方的舌头，茂丘西奥发出一声气音，眼睛里笑意更浓。反应过来，他发现自己竟然在吮吸茂丘西奥的嘴唇和舌头，那人也是整个儿贴在他身上，柔软温热的触感令他头皮发麻，赶紧推开了对方。

茂丘西奥被他推得连退几步，看起来像是有些不悦，脸上的笑渐渐隐退，认真而出神地盯着他。他感到有些不对劲，昏昏沉沉的困意浮上来，四肢也变得酸软无力，轻轻一推就倒在身后的床上起不来身。

提拜尔特无力躺倒，被一个人拽着两臂在地上拖行。那人的头发散落在他脸前，随动作晃悠着，不时搔刮他的口鼻，令他产生喷嚏的冲动。终于停下来时，模糊的意识挣扎辨认出他躺在一片泥土上。茂丘西奥喘着粗气，开始对他讲话。“那条项链，你母亲留给你的那条，我见过，在我玩捉迷藏的时候。”开始的话语莫名其妙，但他也只能等着转入正题。“这片花圃，种的全是紫鸢尾，就是当初你伸手去拿的那种，你问过我园丁用了什么特别的法子？园丁像他母亲一样，用血肉来浇灌滋养那些花儿。鸡血，鸭血，牛血，但最好的还是人的血。”茂丘西奥挽起袖子，露出手臂上一条条的伤口，拔出他腰间的匕首，毫不犹豫划了一道，鲜血淅淅沥沥低落在植株根部，那声音令他无端胆寒。

“但除了血还不够，它们还需要营养。”茂丘西奥咧开嘴笑，“父亲也想离开，但妈妈终究还是留住了他……你明白的吧，要离开的人，会以另一种方式陪在我们身边……”提拜尔特感到腰侧挨了一脚，然后就翻滚着掉落下去。

茂丘西奥也跨了进去，他骑在提拜尔特身上，居高临下地俯视着他。对方仍在努力从混沌中捞出思维，挣扎的姿态可笑如被钉住翅膀的昆虫。他俯下身，凑得极近，一点点描摹手下的眉眼。在被手指挤进嘴唇，掰开牙齿时，提拜尔特也依旧是绵软的无力的，无可奈何地成为一个被摆布的角色。

他感到很开心，难以自持的从心底迸发出的快乐。他在提拜尔特的嘴唇上亲了亲，然后将勃起的阴茎捅了进去。提拜尔特立即发出一声表示痛苦的呛咳呻吟，从鼻腔里喷出惊恐地尖叫。但茂丘西奥却用力地掐住他的下巴，开始了残暴的抽插。凶器侵入狭窄脆弱的湿热领地，一下比一下楔得更深，龟头蛮横地撞到发紧的喉头上，对呕吐反应视而不见。

那地方感觉好得过分，比起无趣的手掌简直是天堂，受虐者悲怆的哀鸣反倒叫他更兴奋，加快了抽送的速度，在对方的口腔和喉咙里凿出相应的形状。“你知道的，如果你要离开……”他喘息着动作，“你总得，总得给我留下什么东西是不是？”身下人奋力抬起的手扒在他腿上时，茂丘西奥呻吟一声，射了出来。提拜尔特的口水从嘴角溢出，亮晶晶地糊了半张脸，眼泪也流了出来，随着呕咳的动作从眼角晃落。

“你怎么哭了？”他倒在对方的胸膛上，看着提拜尔特眼里那些晶莹的东西，“天呐，提拜尔特，你应当高兴点的。”他爬起来，拍了拍对方的脸，手臂上涌出的血在上面留下了痕迹：“说真的，高兴点，提拜尔特。”

他用手指沾了血，往自己的后穴捅去。提拜尔特从喉咙的痛苦中缓过劲来，用愤恨的目光看着他，茂丘西奥不禁大笑起来，但因后方粗鲁的动作而变得扭曲狰狞。“提拜尔特，提拜尔特，别那样看我。”他用空闲的那只手抓住提拜尔特的阴茎，撸动那还软着的物什使它充血，“别怪我，我实在太爱你了呀。放心，我现在就补偿你。”他此时已经神志不清，恍若真的犯了疯病，扶住手里的阴茎，急迫地坐了下去。

茂丘西奥被疼痛冲击得头晕目眩，他恍惚听到皮肉撕裂的声音，他想尖叫着逃离又想一鼓作气在这根阴茎上钉死自己。他浑身发抖，一边哭泣一边欢笑，同时又放开一切，任身体因重量而往下沉，内壁颤抖着缠绕包裹上去，湿滑地吮吸提拜尔特不可思议的仍旧硬着的阴茎。太多了，太多了——但他还是逼迫自己动作起来，上下移动着吞吐着股间的阳物，把灼人的摩擦感转化为颤抖的吐息。莫名的冲动在他五脏六腑间流转，在血管经脉里横冲直撞，他不知道自己为什么要哭，那骇人的东西在脑中贮存不下，涌动着挤压着自眼眶中迸裂，从缺口中肆意奔流。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你的……”他的胆囊破裂，胆汁倒流入胃，又涌上喉头，苦得发酸。一只手扶上他的腰，后穴抽搐着绞紧，提拜尔特射在了他里面。

他抬起酸痛的上身，让提拜尔特疲软的阴茎从他屁股里滑出来，精液和鲜血从还未闭拢的穴口里流出来。提拜尔特沉浸在高潮的余韵里，脸色煞白。茂丘西奥呆呆地看着他，出神地想着挖土的铲子被丢到哪里去了。提拜尔特犹豫着轻轻叫了一声“茂丘西奥”，手臂伸过来，抹掉了他眼角挂着的一滴泪。

茂丘西奥几乎是落荒而逃。

药效终于过去，提拜尔特挣扎着从那他几乎葬身的地方爬出来。他浑身酸痛，仿佛被马车碾过。踏上楼梯是步子仍是不稳，握着扶手顺着点点滴滴的血液寻上去，壁炉仍在燃烧茂丘西奥却不见踪影。他在哪儿？不在窗帘后面，不在被子里，也不在床底下。提拜尔特走向衣柜，握住带着血的门柄，一把拉开，茂丘西奥猛地捂住头，发出惊恐的哭喊，往后面的阴影里躲去。

提拜尔特把他拉出来，强硬地扯住他怀里抱着的那件已经染了血的紫鸢尾睡裙。茂丘西奥发出尖叫，死死扯住。提拜尔特猛地一用力，就把那件衣服揪了过来，然后扔进了燃烧着的火焰里。茂丘西奥居然挣扎着要扑进火里，被提拜尔特用膝盖压在地上，奋力扭头去看那件东西被火焰吞噬。

“我妈妈死了。”他喃喃地说。


End file.
